Lairos Stratogale
Appearance Lairos wears a dark violet suit (despite his flame being Stratus) with a bright-coloured purple undershirt. He has purple-coloured hair and wears turquoise-tinted glasses to cover his eyes. He also wears a set of shoulder guards (or pauldrons) that are colored purple with golden borders on its sides. A blue-green handkerchief can also be seen from his suit's breast pocket. Personality/General Info Lairos is a middle-aged male who talks in an authoritative and direct matter. He tends to speak in a steady pace where everyone can understand what he's trying to say by speaking with business-like terms and jargon at first, and then when he explains things for the second time, he makes things simple for them (if someone doesn't know what he's saying at first). However, he is also a highly privileged person who is one of the very few in society to have access to special advantages, rights and immunities within the business industry and other areas, making his life even easier for him. However, this also gains him a few rivals and enemies as well as friends in the business industry, as some people start to judge him frequently because of his high status. He views people of the same class as him (Lairos is a high-rank officer) as "upper classes" and those lower than him are either viewed as "middle class" or in some cases, "lower class" when he sees someone homeless. Backstory Lairos Stratogale came from a high-class family where his father was working as a government administrator, and his mother working as a chief administrative officer (C.A.O). At the age of fourteen, he was interested in how his mother worked at the office as a C.A.O. in her past years. Once Lairos grew up -- after years of learning Business Studies and taking in the knowledge of what it's like working at a business company -- he decided to become a chief administrative officer himself -- to handle and organize administrative management with the other business corporations. His position in the business corps at Studdton was one of the highest-ranked positions in the business industry -- he had to undergo a series of vigorous tasks that tired him endlessly, and everytime he is done with his work he would come home to only to go to bed and sometimes forget to eat dinner. His sister, Naila would always try to knock on his door and see if there could be any way to comfort him, but he gladly declined in a passive way. He claims that he was feeling alright, but deep down he knew that this job was slowly "killing" him mentally due to the massive amounts of work that he had to do. The next Saturday morning, he went outside to sit in the balcony outside his parents' house overlooking their family lawn. Lairos was lying there on a deckchair with a faint smile from his face. He gazed up at the clouds, thinking of what to do next for his job, after his long, tiring journey at work. His sister then watched him from the window, trying to figure out of what he's thinking about right now. But then, Lairos found out that breakfast was ready and he had to get moving to help his parents. Three days later, he was back to work again with less tiring jobs to do. To Lairos it seemed unusual for someone with such a high rank could happen to him at this very moment. One night when he walked home he met with a hooded figure named Carros Deithram who had the same interests as him: negotiating business deals and working in a business company, which was particularly no surprise to him. The two talked for over 30 minutes and then left him with something he gets to keep: a fraction of Carros' power. Later the next morning, Lairos did not remember anything last night since he had a good rest. Perhaps something had caught him off guard when he remembered something about "power", but he had no interest in that. One day, when Lairos was walking home he saw someone sneaking through his balcony. He immediately ran to the stairs before the person sneaking in could get a hold of that doorknob. Pinning him against the wall, Lairos questioned him on why he was here on his territory. It was later told that the man sneaking in was actually his friend, who was saying that he just wanted to see Naila, but then Lairos let him go and had a bit of talk with him on why he tried to "sneak into the house". After sorting out the issue, everything was settled and his friend went on home. Later that friend whom he just met was known as Rick. On the weekend, Lairos and his family decide to go skydiving along with his friends and his sister's friends, enjoying the thrill and the adrenaline the activity brought to them for over three hours. However, as time passed, no one realized that Lairos was doing the most daring thing ever, which is to skydive through the clouds like he wanted to do. However, he wasn't aware of the fact that he was diving through a thunderstorm so his panic kicked in. With that he veered himself off of any potential danger zones, causing him to have a near miss with a random lightning bolt that struck not to him but to another cloud four metres above him, until he could finally see land. Luckily, he timed himself correctly and let out a parachute that went down to the ground slowly. At least he felt alright. But that one felt sick, his mind says. Most of his friends didn't think that was the best idea at all. A few days after, his workplace was being raided by robbers, even though he wasn't there to see that happen. Later on the news found out that there were at least three teenagers involved in a "mafia" that broke in through the office a while ago. Most of the officers were safe, although a few have been injured in the incident. Lairos then looked to his left and saw that there are police officers standing around looking for the culprits in the area with hopes of taking them captive. So Lairos set out on a journey to find the culprits on the run. Then, he eventually had an encounter with Kaizo who told him that the world was "sick" and that someone else has to run this city, one who has the potential to lead an entire society as someone who works for the right cause, and eventually Lairos accepts this. Soon after, he was introduced to the Stahlir Foundation, a mafia group currently developing to become a real mafia led by Neville Yasaris. In the group, he is now proclaimed to be one of the strongest members of the group, due to a sort of belief that makes everyone see Stratus users as highly powerful independent individuals. Moveset Upgrades 50/50/50 Upgrade Milestone (and other special benefits) Boss Fight If he was a boss, he would have: '''290,000 HP (1,080,000 in full servers) + "Greater Status" Passive' Relationships Naila Stratogale - Basically his sister. Everytime he goes home after work she would usually show deep concern for him. Carros Deithram - Met him once. He gave him a fraction of his power and was later not seen again. Kaizo Jakuzune - At the time of the mafia wars (unspecified starting date), he became his right-hand assistant after his workplace was raided by some of his "teammates". Now, believing that he may get to keep his rank at the cost of his own self, Lairos now sets off to seek for support by negotiating funds with the local businessmen in his area. While Kaizo sits and watches for any possible threats that will put him in danger. Despite calling him a "middle-classed citizen", he is still in good terms with him. Trivia - Lairos Stratogale is one out of the seven members needed to get a full revamp. The other three were already revamped (e.g. Sergio, Shanna, Kaizo) from their former state. - Lairos does own an extremely rare golden crown dating back from medieval times. This was obtained after his grandfather won it to show for the family. - Although Lairos was originally going to just have cloud-related abilities, the creator decided to take a step further so that it wouldn't feel boring just using clouds/shooting clouds. - Lairos was originally planned to have an exclusive move, which is his C that does the same thing as Thunder Seeker's but with a twist: 2 white clouds will seek out a nearest player to heal them overtime until the player is fully healed, and then move on to a different player. This ability would heal the player by 35 HP every 2 seconds. - The name of the F move "Stratospheric Thunderbeam" does have references linked to the character Zeke from Xenoblade Chronicles 2. (by the names)Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Users Of Stratus Category:Devil Beater